rhyshafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhysha's story
About Rhysha Rhysha is a ship, born from the game ''Tales from the Borderlands'', made by Telltale Games. It contains two characters from the game - protagonist Rhys and another protagonist's sister Sasha. The beginning of this ship was in the Episode 1 of the game, starting with the event of the famous 'Pinky Promise'. Rhysha's development was temporarily stopped in the Episode 2, mainly because the group was split through most of the episode. However, little hints were dropped throughout the game that Rhys is still thinking about Sasha. Rhysha returned at full speed with the release of Episode 3. The group split while investigating an old, mostly abandoned Atlas building/experimental garden. Sasha volunteered to go with Rhys and disconnect security of the place. Many romantic scenes ensued, the most famous one being 'Flower Scene'. Rhysha's development Episode 1 "Ooh, look at us, we're like best friends now." ―Rhys to Sasha In the first episode, characters are introduced separately - Rhys and Vaughn are in Helios, Hyperion's base on the moon, while Fiona and Sasha are working on their 'biggest con yet', planned by their mentor and father figure - Felix. Their con includes a fake Vault Key and a buyer from Hyperion, which happens to be Rhys' boss. Rhys takes the opportunity to mess things up for him and goes to the deal pretending to be sent by his boss (Vasquez). He and his side-kick Vaughn steal 10 million dollars and go to Pandora for the Vault Key. The deal goes wrong, mainly because a bandit-lord named Bossanova charges in and steals the money for the deal. He is being chased by a Vault Hunter, Zer0, who is a really cool guy. The squad is now forced to travel together and get the money back. They stealthily invade the racing fortress of Bossanova, where they are separated - Vaughn and Fiona pretend to be drivers and enter the race, while Rhys and Sasha go to the underground of the building. There the magic happens for the first time - Rhys and Sasha communicate, they both can (depending on player's choices) tell some of their backstory to each other, they bond in one way or another. One of the best scenes was 'The hackers' . However, the most important scene was the Pinky Promise. The glorious promise which started the whole Rhysha ship. Afterwards, our lovely couple is forced to go up the elevator to the racing arena, where they meet Zer0 and Bossanova again. After lots of chaos, fighting and madness, Felix catches the falling briefcase with 10 million dollars. Unfortunately, Felix is a traitor and wants the money for himself. Unfortunately for him, the briefcase is armed with explosives, who activate upon opening, if they're not de-activated before that. You can either tell Felix to choke on it or warn him and let him escape. Nevertheless, the money blows up and it ends up being the worst day ever in terms of cash. However, our heroes reunite and while preparing to leave, Rhys falls in through the ground into some kind of an underground base. It happens to be one of Atlas hidden bases, which are made for securing the 'Gortys project'. The episode ends with them discovering a first part of the puzzle and Handsome Jack appearing as a hologram, which only Rhys can see. Basically because he jammed some data inside his brain earlier in the episode. 9/10 in Rhysha scale. Lots of lovely moments, plus it's adorable to see them bonding and getting to know each other. I made this episode better just by appearing at the end. Imagine if it was all about me. '~HJack69~' Episode 2 "You think the guys will be okay?" ―Sasha worrying about Rhys and Vaughn Episode 2 is a pretty bad time for Rhysha. For the most part of the episode, our beloved couple is separated because of different (and dangerous) reasons. One of the reasons stand out however. While escaping from the racing arena, our friends encounter a very peculiar thing called 'Rakk Hive'. Of course, if by encountering you mean riding over her with your vehicle. Despite the unlucky start, once Rakk Hive finds out that Rhysha is riding inside the van, she goes crazy! She chases the van through the wastelands for some time, trying to get close enough to get Rhysha's autograph. However, Hyperion has to ruin everything like always. They aim their moon cannon straight into the van, and when Rakk Hive sees the catastrophe incoming, she dives and saves the van with her own body. Rest in peace Rakk Hive, you will never be forgotten. The one who sacrificed herself so that the ship can live on. After that, the group is unavoidably split. Without getting deep into the details of stuff that happens after they split up, Rhys can choose to save his Sasha (and her sister) by ordering his private Loader Bot to fly them to Hollow Point and then carry their posteriors out of there. The squad (without counting Loader Bot, because he's not a live human being) end up in yet another abandoned Atlas facility, where they are caught by Assquez and Momma's boy who can't get over his lost girlfriend who tricked him, I mean August. It seems like a pretty grim situation for our heroes, since they're captured and forced to retrieve Gortys core for their captors, because it's imprinted on them. Long story short, when the night was the darkest, you could make a choice - trust Fiona or trust (hologram) Jack. Both of them have a plan, atleast some kind of a plan. The episode ends with everything going black or white, depending on your choices (colours are irrelevant to the goodness of your choice). 7/10 in Rhysha scale. Nothing happened between them to deepen their relationship. One particular moment stands out though, it's the little chat between Rhys and Fiona, where Rhys accidentally (and indirectly) admits he has a crush on Sasha. This little adorable moment is called 'Impression'. This is where I shined like my pony, yeah! Buy it, cherish it, never let it go. And if you didn't trust me, cupcake, you're a brainless idiot and I will strangle you. Twice, to make sure. '~HJack69~' Episode 3 "You spend a certain amount of time with someone, you... you get to see a side of them you might not have been expecting." ―Sasha to Rhys Episode 3 is bloody amazing, really, everyone must play it atleast once in their life to experience beauty like they never have. The episode starts with the squad escaping the abandoned (in general sense) facility and meeting the main villain right when stepping out the door - Vallory. It's revealed that Vallory is August's mother and Assquez is shot to death (I'll miss you Wallethead. Nah, just kidding! '~HJack69~'). Fortunately for our beloved heroes, Athena shows up just in time to save their butts. Seriously, do they ever get out of situations themselves? Anyway, Athena is accepted to their team, making it a quintet now, not counting the robot. Also, Gortys awakens and is so DAMN ADORABLE YOU GOTTA HUG HER PLEASE RHYS. The heroes then ride their van and bond between themselves. Sasha even cooks a sandwich for Rhys (it's a sign, fellas). The ride lasts until they get to another (god damn it) abandoned Atlas facility. This one has plants though, so it's cool. Like, hella cool. It has whoopity high palms and stuff. It even makes Rhysha share a laugh under them. The group then finds an old man, hiding in the one of two big buildings in that garden/facility. He looks scared and really nervous. Gotta understand him, not every day you meet Rhysha. When the group tells him that they seek Gortys's upgrade, he points them in another big building and says that they need to disconnect the security to get in there. Therefore, the group splits - Fiona and Athena go to the building while Rhys and Sasha go to disconnect dat security. This is where things get hot. Rhys and Sasha walk and talk about this and that, until they approach the ledge where they see the beautiful landscape of the gardens. With floating jellyfish thingies or... something like that. They shine, and it's so damn romantic. This leads to some an awkward/adorable moment between them, where Sasha wants to make sure if Rhys actually said that. So cute! Further on, Rhysha encounters a bridge. Long story short, they almost fall. However, Rhys wouldn't let Sasha go, never! He even screams like a little girl when she lets him go! However, they're like 2 feet from the ground (bridge fell). It leads to this. Finally, our beloved pair walks into a secluded little circle with flowers all around them. Then happens the magic - the glorious 'Flower scene'! It's so damn glorious! You just have to witness it for yourself! Meanwhile Fiona is being taught Vault Hunter business by Athena and stuff. Skip! Long story short, Brick and Mordecai come to capture Athena -> Vallory comes too with August -> chaos and insane chases ensue -> our heroes get caught and Athena is captured. Thus ends this amazing episode. Oh, and the other Gortys's upgrade is on Helios! How convenient! 10/10 in Rhysha scale, it's basically confirmed. Suck it Rhyio... I mean too bad, Rhyiona, maybe next time. Aww, even I got drooly throughout this episode. Poor kiddo is so in love with his little bandit, I didn't even try to disturb their moments. He needs a stronger hand and more confidence, so if you trust me in the end of Ep. 2, I'll take over and help you here! I know she liked it... '~HJack69~'